Supermodel
by Yuu chan
Summary: An international supermodel contest is being held and gorgeous Sakura-chan isn't entering? Tomoyo and Mina will make sure that doesnt happen. Syaoran doesn't enter until a few chapters into the story.
1. Modeling contest

Supermodel  
  
Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is the property of CLAMP - Kondasha - NHK - NEP21 ©1996-2003 Licensed by Nelvana/Pioneer and KidsWB. All rights reserved. Yuu-chan does not own Cardcaptor Sakura or its characters.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A very excited Tomoyo Daidouji came running up to her best friend waving a coloured poster around. "Ahh Sakura-chan! You won't believe it!"  
  
Sakura blinked, "What is it Tomoyo?"  
  
"Tomoeda is holding a modelling competition!" she screamed in enthusiasm.  
  
"So?"  
  
"You're going to enter!"  
  
"No I'm not," Sakura turned around and started walking towards the school  
  
"Yes you are! And I'm going to make you a beautiful dress, and then you'll be noticed for you're so pretty and I'll be noticed for my dress design, and we'll go into the international competition, where I'll make another dress for you and you'll model for me again and.." Tomoyo started babbling with stars in her eyes.  
  
Sakura sweat dropped, "Um..Tomoyo-chan, my dear Tomoyo-chan.. please don't get your hopes up about me entering this competition, I really don't want to walk in front of thousands of people and.." She trailed off blushing.  
  
Tomoyo paled. "You're not going to enter?"  
  
Tomoyo's voice quivered, "You're not going to start my career?"  
  
Tomoyo's voice quivered a bit more. "You're going to shatter my dream of becoming a fashion designer?"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes started to get watery.  
  
"Tomoyo-channnn!" Sakura tried to calm her over-enthusiastic friend down. I haven't made any promises yet."  
  
"Wahh! Sakura-chan, how could you?" Tomoyo turned around and covered her face.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura attempts to get some sense into her hysterical friend.  
  
"You don't care about anyone but yourself Sakura-chan, you're so mean and inconsiderate, I can't believe you'll destroy my chance of fame!" Tomoyo looked at Sakura, her eyes staring at her intensely.  
  
Sakura only nodded, she was being sent on a guilt trip by her best friend.  
  
"All you have to do is walk around on stage, I have to make you the dress, hours and hours of work Sakura-chan, don't you even care?" Tomoyo shrieked some more.  
  
"That's my point Tomoyo, you wouldn't have to work that hard if.."  
  
"Don't you see Sakura? I like designing, and I like it even more when other people analyze and appreciate my work, and Sakura-chan this is the perfect chance!"  
  
'The plan isn't working this time argh..Tomoyo think, think, think, this plan is failing, Sakura-chan isn't that gullible after all. The guilt trip always works on her! Sakura is too sweet for her own good. How come it didn't work this time! It worked the last few times I tried! Or maybe I did it to many times and she's catching on to me.' Tomoyo thought to herself.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I was asking if you were alright with it."  
  
"Huh? Alright with what?" Tomoyo asked oblivious to what Sakura was saying when she was in her own thoughts.  
  
"If you were alright if Mina modeled for you," Sakura asked again.  
  
"Huh? Mina? But she'll never make it into the national or international stage!"  
  
"So let me get this straight, you're expecting Sakura Kinomoto to get through to the international stage whilst beautiful, sweet Mina-chan doesn't?" Sakura asked not believing what she's hearing.  
  
"Hai!" Tomoyo answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"As if!" Sakura threw her hands in the air and started walking towards the school again.  
  
Tomoyo sighs, she'll never get Sakura to agree if she keeps her persistency.  
  
"Its OK Sakura it's really your decision!" Tomoyo tried one last time on the guilt trip, unfortunately, Sakura was too naïve to realize that she wasn't meaning what she said.  
  
"Domo Arigato Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura spun around and hugged her best friend.  
  
"It's okay Sakura-chan," Tomoyo sighed again.  
  
(In the classroom)  
  
"Hey did you guys hear about the Tomoeda modeling contest?" Naoko asked dramatically.  
  
"Hai!" Tomoyo answered cheerfully giving a Sakura a meaningful look.  
  
Being as naïve as usual Sakura didn't notice.  
  
"Hey Sakura are you going to enter? My mom said that if I wanted to I can but I wanted to make sure that some of my friends are going too!" Chiharu asked excitedly.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm not going," Sakura said sincerely.  
  
The whole classroom fell silent and stared at her.  
  
"Hoeee.." Sakura blushed feeling very embarrassed at the sudden change of atmosphere.  
  
"Um.. Sakura it's just that everyone thought that you out of all people would have attended this contest!" Rika asked not believing what she heard from Sakura earlier.  
  
"Well.hehe.I'm not?" She grinned shyly.  
  
"Konnichiwa Mina-chan!" Tomoyo greeted someone behind Sakura.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo," Mina answered, "Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Ohayou!" Sakura smiled her usual sweet smile.  
  
"Hey are you going to enter the Tomoeda modeling contest?"  
  
"Nani..? Why does everyone want to enter?" Sakura asked now surprised.  
  
"Because it's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!" Mina answered.  
  
"Hey Mina-chan, I'm entering too, we can enter together!" Chiharu shouted excitedly.  
  
"Sugoi!"  
  
"Hey don't forget about me!" Someone else shouted.  
  
"And Me!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"Hey, same here!"  
  
Sakura blinked a few times. "How come everyone's going?" Sakura asked to nobody in particular.  
  
Tomoyo patted Sakura on the back, "I guess you're the only one not entering."  
  
"Ohayou minnasan," Yokobi sensei smiled as he entered the classroom.  
  
"Ohayou gozaimasu Yokobi sensei!" the class chorused.  
  
"Before we start class I'd like to clear some things up for everyone. I've had more than a few students coming up to me requesting an excursion to Tomoeda Exhibition Hall for the coming up modeling contest Tenshi - Angel. Some of you had asked to join the contest also, and I don't see why not."  
  
At this a few students cheered.  
  
"But this is not just a day wasted. I would like you all to do a report on a textile item displayed during the show. So I would like to give you all a brochure on the contest, and you have a half the lesson to discuss with your partner on which aspect or item of this you are going to analyze. I expect a full page report from each of you a week after the contest."  
  
At this everyone groaned.  
  
"Any questions?" When no one raised their hand he continued, "Yamasaki, please hand these out."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
-Sakura and Tomoyo-  
  
"Wow look at this, it says that there would be three destinations for the three contests, I hope they're all in Japan, so we can go see them all!" Sakura asked looking at the brochure.  
  
"And it says that if you got past the first round you may take 2 friend or family member with you to cheer you on and the flight tickets and hotels would be free of charge to the contestants and her party!"  
  
"Wow, hey where are the destinations Tomoyo?"  
  
"Matte, hmm lets see ah.. The first contest would be held in every town, state or country depending on the population of that country." Tomoyo read off the brochure.  
  
"Wow, the whole world.. this is going to be very difficult."  
  
"Yeah and look here Sakura, the second destination would be California in America, and the third destination would be." Tomoyo squinted her eyes to see the small Kanji symbols, "Hong Kong, China! Too bad none of us Tomoedeans are going to make it to that level.. too bad," Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, you don't know that, Mina-chan might make it!"  
  
-Chiharu and Yamasaki-  
  
"Hey Yamasaki, check out all the judges!"  
  
"Huh, that brunette?"  
  
"Huh? No that hot guy with the gorgeous blonde hair! So they're the ones who would be judging the second round! I wish I can make it and meet them!"  
  
"Chiharu, I'm hurt, I thought you liked me!"  
  
"Aww, don't be mad at me Yamasaki-channn.."  
  
"Ughh.. don't call me that, it makes me feel like a little boy. Hey Chiharu, did you know that Modeling was invented to tell witches apart from.."  
  
"Whatever Yamasaki, give it a rest!"  
  
"And Chiharu did you know that if Sakura-chan enters, she might make it into the internationals!"  
  
"You know what, that's actually not a lie!"  
  
"I can if I want to and did you.."  
  
-Mina and Naoko-  
  
"What dress am I going to wear Naoko-chan?"  
  
"You'll look nice in anything Mina, I don't know what I'll wear!"  
  
"Naoko, you're so pretty! If only you take off your glasses that is..and if you put your hair up like that girl from sleeping beauty.. oh.. what's her name?"  
  
"Belle," Naoko answered  
  
"Trust the bookworm," both girls started giggling.  
  
"Oh, and you can make a evening gown like Belle too as gowns are the clothing we models have to strut out for the first round," Mina winked.  
  
"Even ones that aren't strutting out are wearing gowns," Naoko said not looking up from the brochure.  
  
"Eh? How come?" Tomoyo joined their conversation.  
  
"It says here that all attendants of Tenshi contest has to dress formally as guest speakers are invited."  
  
"That means I can still make Sakura-chan a dress anyways!"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan.. that means you also have to make a dress your self," Sakura pondered out loud.  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"I don't know, won't you be busy?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo seriously.  
  
"Anything for kawaii Sakura-chan~" Tomoyo twirled and sat in the group again.  
  
"The sponsors of this contest must be really, really rich, if I were that rich, I wouldn't be wasting my money on modeling!"  
  
"But Sakura-chan, they get even more famous than they already are if the contest is popular."  
  
"Which it is." Naoko put in.  
  
"Hai, and the sponsors are one of the final judges and the blonde one is so cute!!" Mina squealed.  
  
Tomoyo scanned the little leaflet, "The brochure it says that the judges' identities are to remain unknown until the final! Also, one of the judges would meet all the contestants of the final round and see their personality as well as they say you can't judge a book-"  
  
"Book? What book?" Naoko interrupted.  
  
"-by it's cover," Tomoyo finished off.  
  
The girls started laughing at Naoko's enthusiasm towards books.  
  
"Wow really? Wouldn't that be so many people and languages to remember if they have to meet each contestant?"  
  
"Not really, there are only five finalists!"  
  
"FIVE? You're kidding right? Out of the whole world, FIVE people!" Mina shrieked in shock.  
  
"Russia hear you yet Mina?" Naoko remarked sarcastically.  
  
Mina ignored her and focused her attention on Tomoyo again.  
  
"Are you serious? Only five people?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be serious?"  
  
Mina sighed.  
  
-The day of the Contest-  
  
"Class, may I have your attention?" Yokobi sensei gathered everyone up infront of Tomoeda Exhibition Hall.  
  
"As most of you already know, the ones who are in this contest are to line up in entrance 5 after getting changed with the ones who are only spectators, after you finish on the runway, write your name on the list provided at the exit, remember your number as well, it would be given to you as you exit. The ones who are not entering this contest will sit with me in the audience, meaning all you boys," Yokobi sensei directed a look towards the guys.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm formerly known as SnowBunny but I decided to start fresh as I haven't updated in a year. I decided to edit this story. I only changed it a bit though. The characters I tried not to make OOC. I hope you like the revised version just as much as the one before! Review ne?  
  
I've also got another story going at the moment. Anata wo Shinjinasai ; Believe in you. It's for slightly more mature readers as it contains some swearing and violence but I hope you guys enjoy it ^.^  
  
Yuu-chan 


	2. Round One

Supermodel  
  
Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is the property of CLAMP - Kondasha - NHK - NEP21 ©1996-2003 Licensed by Nelvana/Pioneer and KidsWB. All rights reserved. Yuu-chan does not own Cardcaptor Sakura or its characters.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Waii.. the Exhibition hall is so big!" Sakura marveled at the building  
  
"I'm so excited!" Tomoyo exclaimed animatedly, "Mina-chan, you ready?"  
  
"Noo! I think I'm going to have a nervous breakdown!"  
  
"Hehe, I'm so lucky I'm not entering," Sakura giggled.  
  
"Not lucky, stupid, baka!"  
  
"Mina-channn, I just don't want to, I don't think I'm good enough-"  
  
"If you're not good enough no one is Sakura-chan. Look at you!"  
  
"Yeh," Sakura scowled, "Look at me."  
  
Naoko pulled on Mina's hand, "Come on, let's go!"  
  
"Hey where are we meant to line up?" Mina asked.  
  
"Just follow everyone else," Naoko giggled.  
  
Everyone rushed to entrance 5 except for Tomoyo and Sakura.  
  
"Um why are they all rushing?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't know, aren't we all supposed to change first? I thought the show starts at 8pm?" Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Lets get changed before the change room becomes too crowded," Sakura laughed.  
  
"Wai.I can't wait! I wonder what the judge will think of me!" One girl sighed twirling around in front of the mirror.  
  
Sakura steps out of her cubicle dressed, some girls stared at her in awe.  
  
She had her down. Her auburn tresses laid on her shoulders. Sakura also had on a simple, silver necklace and two silver bangles. Her dress was absolutely gorgeous. It was a pure white. The gown cascaded to the floor having a split on the side from her thigh to the ground and the split was joined by criss-crossed white lace. The dress hugged her body and covered her white sandals.  
  
"Sakura, are you sure you're not attending the contest?" Tomoyo asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Of course! But this has got to be one of the best gowns you've made!" Sakura yelped happily.  
  
"Oh Sakura, my creations would become so famous if you step out in that!"  
  
"But I am going to step out in this!" Sakura said.  
  
"SO YOU'RE CHANGING YOUR MIND?"  
  
"No, I'm going to step out of the change room in this, see ya in a while! Ja!" Sakura said gliding out of the change rooms.  
  
"MINA! COME HERE FOR A SECOND!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
"Hold on Tomoyo!" Mina tried to walk fast in the gown she was wearing.  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
Tomoyo whispered something to Mina, Mina whispered something back, both girls giggled then Tomoyo whispers something again and both girls giggle again.  
  
"We'll be going now OK guys?" Mina shouted to the change room.  
  
"K see you in a few!" Naoko shouted back. She was still struggling with her dress.  
  
"Now time to put the plan into action!" Tomoyo winked at Mina.  
  
The girls stepped into the hall where Sakura was sitting.  
  
"Sakura-chan come here!"  
  
She got up from her seat next to Yamasaki and walked towards the girls, "What is it?"  
  
"Come I thought that you'll get lonely watching by your self the whole night, why don't you come wait with us, I bet you wouldn't want to hear Yamasaki telling you lies the entire night!"  
  
"Come just wait with us!" Mina urged.  
  
"Okay then, Yamasaki was just telling me how gullible I was anyway."  
  
The three girls walked up the long line waiting to step out onto the runway.  
  
"Well show me your walk Mina-chan!" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Mouu.. Tomoyo-chan.. here?"  
  
"You're going to do it in front of everyone in a few minutes anyway."  
  
Mina took a few strides, posed and ran back to where Tomoyo and Sakura were.  
  
"That was so embarrassing but I'll get even more nervous when I'm actually out there!"  
  
"Oh gosh 10 more people and its us Mina!" Tomoyo shouted excitedly!  
  
"I know I can't wait.. actually I can. I'm so nervous!"  
  
"Tomoyo just relax!" Sakura tried to calm her friend down.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you're not going to do it!"  
  
"I guess huh?" Sakura replied.  
  
"Five more people!"  
  
"I'm so nervous Tomoyo-chan!" Mina said.  
  
"I know how you feel!"  
  
They both looked at Sakura.  
  
"Sorry but I don't," she laughed.  
  
"Three more people." Mina held onto Sakura.  
  
"Oh god, look that's Chiharu! She looks so pale!"  
  
"I wonder how you'll look when you're out there."  
  
"One more person and then its Mina-chan!" Sakura announced.  
  
"Now go!"  
  
Mina walked out like she did before. The curtains shut behind her until she comes back.  
  
"Your next Tomoyo!" Mina said whilst winking as she came back.  
  
"Hai!" Tomoyo winked back.  
  
And at this both Mina and Tomoyo pushed Sakura out onto the runway..  
  
(Out on stage)  
  
'Oh god, oh god, people are staring at me! What to do, what to do, OK just do what Mina did before'  
  
She started taking steps to the music  
  
"God that girl is beautiful!" Someone in the crowd shouted.  
  
"Man.. look at her.."  
  
"I love her gown! She looks like a princess!" a little girl shouted.  
  
Sakura walked down the runway and walked back up.  
  
The judges were speechless at what they saw. They just kept staring at the place where the girl had exited. If you listen carefully you could hear "That has to be a 10" or sometimes there is a "a 9.9 would do well also!"  
  
Tomoyo then walked out in her lavender gown strutted her stuff and disappeared behind the curtains. A few more girls appeared until Sumiko, major flirt in class, cheerleading captain and the only person that doesn't like Sakura.  
  
She walked down the runway batting her eyelashes. She posed for longer than necessary in her not-so-conservative gown. The neckline plunged down between her breasts. The dress was thigh lengthed cascading to the ground behind her. Trailing her.  
  
When the show ended everyone assembled at the seats and waited for the judges to line up onstage.  
  
"I don't believe you made me do that!" Sakura pounced on Tomoyo.  
  
"It wasn't only me! Mina had a part in this too!"  
  
"Grr.. that was SO EMBARRASING! I just stood there frozen!"  
  
Mina hugged Sakura, "You did great hun, better than all of us at least."  
  
Tomoyo winked.  
  
"Look what the cats dragged in," Sumiko sneered as she walked past Tomoyo, Mina and Sakura, her little fanclub trailing her.  
  
"Get lost Sumiko, you won't be so confident when Sakura wins," Mina hissed back.  
  
"We'll wait n' see then Mina-channnnnnnnnn," Sumiko said in overly saccharine voice.  
  
"Thankyou for your attendance today, we couldn't have done this if it wasn't for the Fujiwara family, the Sakamoto family, the Xing Family and the Zhou Family, also the major sponsors are the Huo Clan, the Li clan, the Mark and Rolce co. and Kapka Ltd."  
  
"Now for the judgments of each person here today, as you know only three people out of all you girls here would be chosen to go into the nationals and you may take 2 family or friends with them."  
  
He went on announcing each of the girls.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto the highest in rank for today's contest. With scores of 9.5 - 9 - 10 - 10 - 9.5 - 10."  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji ranked 12th for today's contest. With scores of 8.5 - 8.5 - 9 - 9 - 9 - 8.5"  
  
The judge continued on the list.  
  
"Sumiko Mamutori the third highest in rank for today's contest, 9.5 - 9.5 - 9 - 9.5 - 9.5 - 10 - 9"  
  
He continued with some of the others until it ended.  
  
"Now the three that will be going into the nationals are first place, Kinomoto Sakura, second place, Amara Tsukino and third place, Sumiko Mamutori of today's contest."  
  
"Please exit through the appropriate doors and a big thank you to everyone that attended."  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura will you please follow me?" The host smiled at her.  
  
Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's hand and followed the man.  
  
"Aiii.. Sakura-chan why am I going with you?" Tomoyo joked. Of course she'll stay with her best friend.  
  
"Because you dragged me into this."  
  
"Now as I was saying, Miss Kinomoto, I do not want this to get to your head but really, congratulations, I have complete faith that you will get through to the final round. The gown you are wearing now is it Monsieur Giorvanni's creation?"  
  
Sakura wondered still how she had got through. She didn't even come prepared, "Uhm.. no it's Tomoyo's," she gestured at the girl sitting next to her.  
  
"It's beautiful, what lovely young talent we have here," he smiled warmly, "I take it you'll be designing all of Kinomoto-san's clothing for the next few rounds?"  
  
"Probably," Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Great, because Monsieur Giorvanni himself if going to be at the final judgment. [a/n: no pun intended]  
  
"Oh.. my god!" Tomoyo exclaimed in shock, "I based my design from Monsieur Giorvanni!"  
  
"You two girls should get back to your class or you'll be late!"  
  
"Um.. arigato?"  
  
"And also, for the next round, you'll also be traveling with Li Syaoran from China, everyone knows him, and he's really popular with ladies, I would just like to inform you that he would also be judging the next round.  
  
"Try not to fall over him and girls, I also heard a rumor that for the final round, he would be modelling with the five girls, and the judges would pick the best coupling with him so don't get on his bad side either."  
  
"Thank you for the pointers!" Sakura smiled.  
  
"You may go now."  
  
When they stepped out of the office, a camera shot out of Tomoyo's hand, "I'm going to call this one Sakura's modelling contest round one!" Tomoyo squealed happily.  
  
"This dress is 'supposed' to be made for Sakura's formal wear but as you can see, it had also got her through the first round of the international modeling competition!" Tomoyo taped away, commentating happily.  
  
"Um.. Tomoyo-chan please turn that thing off."  
  
"And this will not be a one-shot modeling contest," Tomoyo giggled to herself ignoring Sakura, "ohohohoho, oh no, there's still more to go but, Sakura-chan here will surely be the most beautiful girl anywhere anytime!"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura blushed.  
  
"And look here, Sakura is even blushing making her look even more KAWAII!"  
  
"Daidouji Tomoyo chan!" Sakura exclaimed sternly annoyed with her friend's playful behavior.  
  
"I was just kidding Sakura, the little red light's not even flashing see?"  
  
"Thank god!" Sakura sighed in relief and gave out a small smile.  
  
"Tricked again! Kawaii, gullible, and very naïve Sakura-chan is tricked again to be taped smiling.."  
  
"Grr!!"  
  
"Okay okay! It's off hehehe. Lets go home and get ready! Who are you going to pick to go with us?" Tomoyo wondered, "You get to take two people remember?"  
  
"Mina-chan of course!"  
  
"But she said she doesn't want to go.." Tomoyo trailed off.  
  
"What?! No way!"  
  
"If you bleach your hair, you would be a dumb blond! I was just joking hehe."  
  
"Thanks, Tomoyo, I really needed that!" Sakura said sarcastically.  
  
"Wow, Sakura your actually catching on to the evilness of Tomoyo, you never used to be sarcastic!"  
  
"Who says I was being sarcastic?"  
  
"Wow, you're even lying too!"  
  
"TOMOYO!"  
  
"You're even screaming!"  
  
"Ugh!" Sakura sighed, there's no way to get Tomoyo off her cycles of endless 'Making-fun-of-Sakura's"  
  
Author's Note: Here's the 2nd chapter revised ^^ Review ne? and read my other story "nata wo Shinjinasai : Believe in you" too okay? The style's very different though :P  
  
m00ch~ thanks for reading!  
  
Yuu-chan 


End file.
